


The Same Old Look

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike thinks Angelus should change his wardrobe.





	The Same Old Look

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Same Old Look  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus, Spike (Angelus/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 158  
>  **Summary:** Spike thinks Angelus should change his wardrobe.   
> **A/N:** written for the Table 1 prompt 'What do you mean I need a new look?' for the [Nekid Spike's Bingo/Prompt Card challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5354870.html) at nekid_spike

“Leather pants again?” Granted Spike wasn’t one to talk, he hadn’t changed his look since the seventies. But still one would think Angelus would get tired of wearing the same old thing.

“Are you trying to say I need a new look?” 

Spike shrugged as he held up his hands. “If you want to wear those at your age....”

Angelus glared at Spike. He knew exactly what the younger vampire was hinting at. “I’m nowhere near three hundred.” A wicked grin began to spread across his face. “Besides Buffy likes them.”

Spike didn’t know what had gotten into him, maybe the devil was whispering in his ear whatever the reason he couldn’t stop himself from teasing, “Really?”

He bared his fangs at Spike before turning and all but running out of the room. A snarl rumbled in his chest at the laughter that followed him. He would deal with Spike later but first he had to find Buffy.


End file.
